


靈魂伴侶

by ali110999



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999
Summary: 原先在這個世界上每個人都有自己的靈魂伴侶，可是當世界通訊與交通過度發達，人與人之間的依賴漸少，擁有靈魂伴侶印記的人也逐漸稀少，只有鮮少強烈的命中注定才會讓靈魂伴侶的印記浮現在身上，而更稀少的人才能在這諾大世界找到他屬於他的靈魂伴侶。





	1. 靈魂伴侶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間序混亂，那時候寫靈魂伴侶真的很開心  
20170108

原先在這個世界上每個人都有自己的靈魂伴侶，可是當世界通訊與交通過度發達，人與人之間的依賴漸少，擁有靈魂伴侶印記的人也逐漸稀少，只有鮮少強烈的命中注定才會讓靈魂伴侶的印記浮現在身上，而更稀少的人才能在這諾大世界找到他屬於他的靈魂伴侶。

他是先從鏡子裡看見才突然發現自己後腰上有個印記，既不會閃爍詭異的藍光也不會變化更沒有突如其來的心電感應，平凡無奇，卻硬深深的烙印在那。而當溫尚翊還小時，趁著某一次溫媽媽在幫他洗澡時，他開口問了自家老媽為什麼自己後腰上會有那樣一個東西，既不疼也不會癢，母親告訴他的語氣很溫柔，輕柔的解釋那是世界上鮮少數人才會有那個靈魂伴侶的印記，代表命中註定，也告訴了溫尚翊那是他出生之時就帶有印記，代表他命中註定的靈魂伴侶比他大一點，已經先呱呱墜地在這個世上，等待與他相遇。  
而當他更大一些升上了高中談了幾場戀愛，加入吉他社成為了副社長（居然還不是社長，社長的位子讓給了看起來人畜無害的陳信宏），考上了台大，組了個名為五月天的樂團後，後腰上的印記還是不疼不痛，他也沒有歷經過多數找到自己靈魂伴侶在電視上接受訪問的人回答出見到誰那瞬間心臟有種怦然心動的爆炸感。  
溫尚翊沒有在任何人身上看過跟他同樣的印記，幾乎曾經親密接觸的情人們也沒有遇到與他有相同靈魂印記存在的人，有個女孩曾經指著他削瘦後腰上的印記說著很浪漫，那時候溫尚翊也只是俐落的脫去衣物笑著回問對方那妳有嗎，然後與對方接吻做愛。

那很像是一種枷鎖刻畫在身上，強迫你往正確的道路走去，必須要找到命中註定的靈魂伴侶好像生命缺陷的另一半才可以獲得圓滿，而溫尚翊對這個說法嗤之以鼻。

「那感覺很浪漫啊？」

那時候樂團主唱頭髮還沒留長，留著對於現在來說有點俗氣又有點流行的髮型，懶洋洋地癱坐在沙發上喘一口結束通告大逃殺的氣，扣除在他面前滿滿都是溫尚翊與他的表弟不知道怎麼弄出來進貢給主唱大人的宵夜。

靈魂伴侶這個話題再度被提起來的原因是蔡昇晏無名指上烙印，通告主持人看起來很窘迫，五月天很好聊也很不好攻破，讓他不得找尋除了音樂之外的其他話題，比起音樂，八卦更能挑起一點粉絲與新聞的注意，貝斯手裸露在外的靈魂印記自然又被當作話題扯了出來，赤裸裸地癱在電視機前面被迫尋找與他成對的主人——原本應該只會是這樣的，只是被扯出來的貝斯手撩起吉他手的衣，露出風靡萬千少女五月天團長怪獸精瘦的腰，露出那個私密的靈魂烙印，一起向廣大的女粉絲們宣導有看到這樣類似印記的女孩請記得將聯絡方式寄到大雞腿（然後不意外大雞腿的信箱被塞爆了）。  
瑪莎的靈魂印記比起刺青還帥氣有型，高三留級那年陳信宏還記得他們一起被教官攔下罰站時，每次蔡昇晏都要被教官笑虧一般才願意放他們走。

靈魂印記啊，多麼虛幻又真實的東西，硬生生把世界上不同的兩個人綁在一起，讓人著迷追尋那個尋找不到的人。

陳信宏眨眼吞下最後一塊有點出油的鹹酥雞，二氧化碳與糖漿解除高壓在舌尖破碎的味道很符合他現在的心境，一整天的通告佔據他的心神軟化了他的防備，溫尚翊蹲在電視前幼稚的與黃士杰蔡昇晏打起了廣告代理商送他們的遊戲機，T-shit捲起來了，溫尚翊的褲子又穿得低，裸露出那一小塊靈魂印記刺痛了他的雙眼。  
樂團團長那塊靈魂印記被其他吉他社社員大肆炒作的發現緣由是因為慶生、打水仗、丟水池、丟垃圾桶、阿魯巴等各種原因，一段高中男孩青澀瘋狂的必經之路，或打完一場球賽太過燥熱時，溫尚翊總是能不在意學妹學姊羞澀的眼光，大剌剌地脫去上衣，顯露他那時候還沒有多少擔綱的肩膀——最主要是溫尚翊從來不想隱藏也從來不需要它的存在。  
更直接直視是在他們某次發了神經開了一台小車就殺上陽明山上泡了溫泉，那時候他們的身體都介於男孩與男人之間，對於裸露有點羞澀又應該大喇喇，五個人泡澡誰身上還有一些疤痕還是像是靈魂印記那種理應是私密的東西不能分享的東西，在那陣尷尬中完全被當作他們聊天與調侃的話題，還有對於未來五月天的藍天與迷茫，在水霧中在笑聲中消化。

石錦航就算沒有靈魂印記也遇到命中註定的那個人，還成了家，生了兩個可愛的男孩，團裡另外一個很早定下來的劉冠佑也是沒有那詭異的靈魂印記，娶了命中註定的另一半，同樣也生了兩個美麗的女兒。

靈魂印記這個話題像是魔咒，總是要有人翻出來問問他們五月天裡還有誰那奇妙的靈魂印記，等待與命中註定的那個人相遇。

終於輪到貝斯手形容出那種怦然心動的感覺，靈魂印記還居然真的是在成對的無名指上，而那女孩根本不認識什麼五月天貝斯手，連五月天是誰也不太知道，可是他們不約而同在認識之初掩蓋住自己的靈魂印記，直到最後牽起手對對方坦白的時候才發現一開始就是了。

這時候五月天的造型比起當初的青澀扁塌，到現在髮膠與漂白藥水與染劑不知道用了多少，錄音室裡折損的音源線與破碎的青春過往也成捆成捆的丟棄在垃圾桶裡，只是最先裸露出靈魂印記的溫尚翊還沒遇到他命中註定的那一個人，感情世界成謎的五月天主唱也沒有。

不知道誰先嗆了一句溫尚翊對待陳信宏比七辣（女朋友）還好，還是跟溫尚翊交往的女孩大部份分手前都會質問到底是五月天（阿信）還是我比較重要，但最後的答案都是蔡昇晏曾經冷冷吐槽過應該沒有什麼會比準時供奉宵夜在五月天主唱桌前還重要。  
——不，實際上來說比起癱坐在溫尚翊面前無視禁食令大快朵頤的陳信宏還重要的事情應該很多。例如說他那把被陳信宏不小心摔出痕跡的吉他、五月天被死線超越的時間、在行天宮旁墜落的中心、躺在行動電話裡女朋友幾個小時前傳來的關心，每一樣都比陳信宏來得重要，可是他卻希望在對方視線交結的瞬間找到一點歸屬感。  
大概是對方瞭解太多關於自己脆弱的那一面，以至於在陳信宏面前偽裝也沒什麼用，團裡面的事情除了私人事務之外，沒有什麼是沒辦法攤開來說的，他們太瞭解對方的情史與一切過往，只是現在這情況對陳信宏有點不同，原因在於幾個分鐘前溫尚翊說出來乾巴巴的詞語。

躺在手機裡等待回應的是溫尚翊的靈魂伴侶，陳信宏不否認自己確實有在溫尚翊手機通音知響起時丟去窺看的目光，而溫尚翊剛剛說他現在的戀愛對象身上有成對的印記。

成對。  
陳信宏不知道自己當下是否有扯起嘴角，平靜的回了一句「欸」還是「是喔」這樣的敷衍用詞，溫尚翊的靈魂烙印在後腰那個私密的地方上，如果什麼樣的機緣也會使對方看見，而同樣溫尚翊也見到對方的，不用多想也知道那是直接又赤裸的肌膚之親。  
他不應該嫉妒，可是心裡卻不禁泛起了苦澀感，曾經在夏日夜晚貼近那個灼熱滾燙直擊心臟的吻，好像都比不上靈魂印記來的吸引，不然怎麼會有人現在突然高調宣布自己尋找到失落的靈魂碎片呢——可是他們之間也只有那個吻而已，那還是溫尚翊喝醉後抱著自己痛哭失戀時發生的，像是轉嫁情感時的意亂情迷，又像是命中注定般的必須。

噢，幾秒前喝下的可樂在他的舌尖上有種甜膩的苦澀，就跟跳跳糖含在嘴裡久而久之就不再爆炸與膨脹，只剩下令人皺眉過度甜蜜後差不多無奈的死去。

找尋靈魂另一半這件事情好像是所有擁有靈魂印記的人都必須做的天命，根本就在瞧不起缺少靈魂烙印剪去聯繫墜落於地的普通人。

他身上可沒有半點來自靈魂印記那種命中註定該有的痕跡，他也知道自己應該在這汲汲營營的世界裡找了一個男孩或女孩來愛——即使陳信宏試過，也幾次看過溫尚翊好像失落欲言又止的臉，但他找尋到的普通人，比不過在十幾年前在社團教室裡面，指尖弦線彈奏出清脆的吉他弦聲，與那一瞬間撞進吉他手雙眸的溺斃感。

「欸，陳信宏。」

溫尚翊與陳信宏的對談把大雞腿弄得像談判的會議場，兩人各佔據一邊沙發，香菸（溫尚翊為了陳信宏的肺沒抽）與可樂各自被當作救生圈一樣被握在手中，好像隨時都可以利用它們作為藉口發動一次名為落荒而逃的戰術。

聰明如黃士杰看到這個畫面抓著錢包就溜出去，理由是他應該買宵夜回來進貢了，蔡昇晏他們平時擠眉弄眼教學他可沒有少學，他也不像劉姓鼓手少了一點那麼閱讀空氣的神經。他的表哥從來沒有明說，但是在大雞腿錄音室跟他們工作過的人沒有人不明白，五月天團長對五月天主唱的特殊性，那是定點座標、是一艘小舟搖晃共度風浪，但是當事人們沈溺在一場名為愛的角力戰，比起誰會先展示雌伏在夜裡柔軟，露出白皙的肚腹交付所有的安心。  
這時候還不跑就是他自找麻煩了，樂團吉他手跟樂團主唱糾纏那麼多年在今夜會和解還是撕裂，黃士杰在關起門雙手合十只想著戰火不要燒到自己身上就好，然後他小小的希望大雞腿錄音室可以在戰爭後生存下來。

「⋯⋯幹麻。」  
他才不矮呢，用欸很沒禮貌，陳信宏出神地糾結這個問題，並且設想好反駁但是沒有說出口。現在這個情況很尷尬，他應該要說聲恭喜，可是他又怕某些東西洩漏在文字裡被察覺，在愛裡追逐的心理戰實在過於艱難，理智與心靈總是兩難拉扯，因為喜歡然後被吸引靠近與現在崩潰尖叫想令他想逃離的原因都來自同一個個體。

「謀啊，丟⋯⋯（沒啊，就⋯⋯）」  
他曾經為這個男孩做過很多事，例如真正相熟後第一天就把人帶回家裡睡（學期初他們才互看不順眼），例如犧牲把妹時間只為了輔導面前這傢伙爛到谷底的數學（他甚至還天真的以為他有救），例如他三更半夜殺去北投找對方只為了逃避父親的指責，例如他在椰林大道放棄的律師家業，只為了站在他的身邊彈奏那把吉他。  
他曾經為這個來自美術班的男孩做過很多事，多到溫尚翊自己都數不清，多到數不清自己為什麼要這麼做，好像為陳信宏這個人這麼做一切都是值得的——他名義上的靈魂伴侶只是講了一句我們是擁有靈魂伴侶印記的陌生人，他才想，噢、幹，他的靈魂伴侶應該是面前這個長了一米八，那張臉彎起嘴角還是笑得像偷腥的貓壞心眼又裝乖可愛的傢伙，就算對方身上沒有該死的靈魂印記。他還想為這個高個的男人做更多的事，他想為他彈吉他，他想為他創作音樂，他想看他的視線只能濕潤膠著在自己身上，他也想讓他發出色情聲音，他想讓他自己脫去衣物情燥的接吻擁抱。

溫尚翊記得那天晚上用失戀作為藉口意亂情迷的吻，拜託——資優生良好的記憶力可不是開玩笑的，如果那天石錦航再晚一秒開門，那個吻肯定會一發不可收拾。他已經從嘴唇上嚐到心動的滋味，再加上糖漿與酒精穀物的刺激，心臟爆炸的感覺大概就是跟陳信宏在唇上與舌尖的接觸，靈魂印記發燙的瞬間應該要追溯在更早以前陳信宏朝著自己走來，旁邊的同學很靠北給他肘擊在腰上的時後，還有他們一起墜入音樂每一次視線交接的時候。

樂團主唱的眼神閃爍，像是逃避又像是尋求解答，煙盒被丟在桌上，在陳信宏手中即將傾倒的可樂瓶被溫尚翊救了回來，撞進對方眸裡的瞬間，他看到了隱藏在其中的愛戀哀傷，還有那個即將在對方唇上得到完整靈魂的自己。

對了，他還是對靈魂伴侶印記這種強迫人走向固定道路的設定感到嗤之以鼻。

—

溫尚翊脫去衣物，腰後的靈魂烙印之處的空白，足夠獲得陳信宏一個親暱的吻。

－－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 於千萬人之中遇見你所遇見的人，  
於千萬年之中，時間的無涯的荒野裡，  
沒有早一步，也沒有晚一步，剛巧趕上了，  
那也沒有別的話可說，  
惟有輕輕地問一聲：「噢，你也在這裡嗎？」  
——— 張愛玲〈愛〉（《流言》，1944）
> 
> \--
> 
> 我應該還是會很想寫一版在對方身上找到靈魂烙印的親暱版嗚  
已經想好在哪裡了（幹
> 
> 最後很籠統可能等到之後慢慢寫才會講清楚吧（乾
> 
> 設定最後是溫尚翊會為陳信宏弄去自己腰後那個靈魂烙印。  
正是因為他們非靈魂伴侶，愛的吸引力才足夠在這破碎的世界給他們完整。
> 
> 恰巧看到有人分享愛玲的文字，很喜歡也一併放上了。


	2. 未完成或完成的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我不知道怎麼寫完，但應該會重新或就此放棄。

吉他社裡面那個秋到爆炸的溫尚翊成了在高二時成了副社長，高一時看起來乖巧美術班同學成了社長。

上一屆的學長姐說欸反了吧，應該再怎麼樣應該都是溫尚翊吉他不錯應該是社長，陳信宏當副社長應該剛剛好，怎麼會是陳信宏當社長？上一任社長解釋說那個美術班的學弟其實很會收攏人心，感覺應該很可以。

可以個屁。

過一個暑假陳信宏也他媽的長得太快了吧。溫尚翊伸伸懶腰，看著背著吉他朝自己走過來的美術班男生，學長說他是副社長的時候，溫尚翊覺得怎麼可能，學長又說社長是陳信宏的時候，他覺得喔好吧，拎北可已接受這個答案，陳信宏確實有當社長的本事，雖然他的吉他跟數學還是爛得一塌糊塗。

才沒有糟成那樣。

過了一個暑假溫尚翊看起來曬得更黑了。陳信宏發現自己看得到對方的髮旋，衝進嗅覺感知裡叫囂存在的煙味變得更臭。這樣很容易被教官跟溫媽媽抓包喔。他想著卻沒有跟溫尚翊講，暑假去游泳的時候，陳信宏發現自己身上出現了健教課本裡面寫的靈魂印記。

這個秘密他只跟媽媽分享，但是印記長在哪邊就不好意思再給媽媽看了，少男的私密情懷，這個時候的陳信宏希望擁有他印記的另外一半，會是個很可愛的女孩子，不然至少要像老媽一樣足夠了解自己。

「啊、還有沒有什麼問題要問的？」

資優生怪獸對著社團教室裡，頭髮還沒有從國中髮禁中解放的學弟妹開口問。第一堂吉他社社課總要有些自我介紹與社團課程，陳信宏跟他弄好了這些細項，卻臨陣脫逃跑去教室後面看他一個人唱獨角戲。副社長比較好熟，社長比較慢熱拉，溫尚翊在課堂一開口就跟學弟妹這樣說，換來陳信宏一個瞪視，一名學姊混進去坐在角落，舉個手後就直接發問：「欸那個怪獸，你有沒有印記給學弟妹一個希望啊！」

台下一雙雙眼睛，學弟與學妹亮晶晶，靈魂印記這個擅自又詭異的東西，只出現少數人跟健康課裡面，溫尚翊咧開了嘴，露出了電翻學弟妹的笑容：「拎杯才沒有那個煩人的東西勒！」

吉他社社長聽到溫尚翊回應時心裡有點羨慕，讀美術班的個性通常都要有點點藝術家的孤癖，這是他們自己的說詞，他羨慕起沒有被靈魂印記圈限的溫尚翊，然後想了想覺得關自己屁事。

直到他們升了大學，五月天的夢想與雛形才剛開始起步，但是淹沒希望浪潮像是冷颼颼的陽明山，可是他們播著伍佰的鋼鐵男子什麼也不怕的一路狂奔，這時候溫尚翊把衣服一脫，罩在腰上的浴巾還沒有圍上去，石錦航才突然說了一句欸怪獸你也有欸。

「喔對啊，上次陳信宏發現的。」

他的靈魂印記來的很慢，就跟溫尚翊一開始說他的身高也只是長得比其他人慢一點而已，結果卻被老天銃康根本沒有長高，後來他覺得這一定是因為陳信宏太常來他家的緣故。因為高一還沒暑假前，陳信宏還比他矮一點，溫媽媽看不過去燉補的東西就多分給了陳信宏一份，他嚴重懷疑是陳信宏把他的身高給吸走的。

更重要的他發覺被吸走的是其他東西。

從一次私密的夢他居然夢到陳信宏低著頭蹲在他面前，那個美術班男孩漂亮的手指正在觸摸他勃起的陰莖，差一點、再差一點，他就要看見那張好看的嘴唇張口含住他的黑龍了。

這一定是陳信宏白天在他面前吃冰棒的緣故，那個前吉他社社長喊著好熱，張開口卻因為敏感性牙齒小口小口地吃著冰，害他做了三天春夢，洗了三天的內褲。

但他更生氣的事情是他也做太多次春夢了吧。害他看到陳信宏的臉就會想到對方臉色潮紅，準備用手指與嘴巴幫自己解決生理需求的模樣。

從那時候開始他更注意起跟他合到不可思議的美術班男孩，然後某一次這個美術班男孩說了一句怪獸你長那個欸。陳信宏說的時候溫尚翊還以為他是指什麼不得了的東西覺醒被發現了例如說自己在他面前起了反應之類的，結果是陳信宏說他長了靈魂印記。

他隨口反問了一句那你有嗎？對方搖搖頭，露出了有讓溫尚翊怦然心動的表情，勾起的嘴角看起來可愛，他說自己才沒有那種無聊的東西呢。

現在他要冷靜一點，脫光光泡溫泉這件事突然對他有點害羞，陳信宏這個機掰郎躲得遠遠的，窩在旁邊，但是他在自己對面或是在自己旁邊，溫尚翊不確定自己會不會一直盯著看，找看看對方有沒有靈魂印記的一絲可能性。

「他們說靈魂印記這種東西很任性，有時候是一出生就有，有時候是突然長出來，像是揮之不去的蒼蠅，長出來就消不去了，跟贅肉一樣，總是要糾纏著你應該找到對的另外一半。」

蔡昇晏在大聲朗讀女朋友留下的少女雜誌，當然雜誌裡的文字沒有那麼直白，陳信宏坐在練團室主唱專屬的高腳椅裡笑得開心說了一句蒼蠅痣，溫尚翊馬上跳起來說放屁，石錦航放下了吉他，湊過去跟著一起看雜誌內容，練團室的老闆也湊了熱鬧放下鼓棒傳了簡訊給默默追求的女友。

時間不會停留，還沒有細心收藏保存分類塞到心靈書櫃裡，未來就惡狠狠的甩了一巴掌在臉上。

再難的數學題都沒有陳信宏難懂，他交往過幾個伴侶，做愛時俐落脫下衣服，靈魂印記被對方稱讚帥氣與性感，然後他咧嘴一笑，毫不猶豫的繼續接吻然後做愛。

溫尚翊喜歡陳信宏，近乎是愛那種，他沒有辦法割捨掉這段情感。他喜歡跟他待在一起的感覺，一起談論公事與私事，然後輪流目送對方離去回家跟其他人親暱。

五月天團員的感情世界都是個謎題，除了最早定下石錦航與劉冠佑，就連蔡昇晏都找到對的那一個，但是他和陳信宏的卻始終被靈魂伴侶這個問題束縛。他一直對外宣稱才不會被那種詭異的東西綁住，但卻忍不住在樂團主唱身上找尋那一絲可能性。

沒有人喜歡那樣，也沒有人喜歡這樣。

想談個滿足身心靈的戀愛實在是有夠難的。溫尚翊坐在大雞腿會客室翹著二郎腿，手邊夾了根煙，猩紅火花燃燒，卻未得主人一口。其實沒有什麼大不了，就是他喜歡陳信宏，然後他不確定陳信宏是不是喜歡自己，對方雙眼在望向自己時透露出的光比起舞台上三千瓦白熾燈都還要刺眼，可是命運又偏偏暗示他要往對的那條路走去，就是那條我他媽應該找到靈魂那另一半，握上對方的手，親吻那個他或她的雙唇，才能找到生命中那瞬間的完美落地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 講講吧應該是不會寫完那天了  
-  
裡面一開始腦內設定是雙方印記成對，可是不會在一起  
陳信宏是發現溫尚翊有印記的人，可是他不沒有說白溫尚翊也一直以為沒有這個可能，沒有人有勇氣去打破那條界線，互相試探以為去那個所以然卻沒有然後，就一直拖拖拉拉到最後，無疾而終的故事  
（閉眼  
跟希圖討論過很多次，但是我真的放棄了lol
> 
> https://www.plurk.com/p/np5ke5


	3. 愛的初體驗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界上只有兩件事，叫做：「干你屁事和干我屁事」。

世界上只有兩件事，叫做：「干你屁事和干我屁事」。

對啊。溫尚翊交女友了到底干自己屁事。  
學姐很正，陳信宏跟蔡昇晏一起齁了一聲，吉他在懷中，學姐坐在旁邊靦腆勾起嘴角，不用腋下有痣就可以變成綺夢，溫尚翊也在旁邊，手把手的教了和弦，學姐管樂隊的，和弦上手速度比起欲拒還迎的學妹還要快，學姐安捏穩湯阿（這樣不好）。  
陳信宏這樣想。手指頭在合奏之中按錯一個音，那雙讓自己莫名所以墜入愛河的眼睛就望過來，他的大腿側就羞羞的，不是那種羞羞，是這種羞羞欸（熱的），是那個他在今年夏天去海邊玩時發現的靈魂印記在發燙。

怎麼會長在那邊呢？  
陳信宏在淋浴間發現的時候覺得莫名其妙，它怎麼能擅自生長不問過主人的意見說要不要，而且在這個絢爛新世紀裡早就已經不流行靈魂伴侶，不是說好了所謂的深情與命中註定、還有印記發燙，不過是寫在課本裡的東西，然後現在這些一切字詞化作現實硬生生的闖入男高中生充滿戰爭的生活裡。

但說到底又怎麼會墜入愛河呢？還真他媽是個謎。  
從海邊回家的那個週末他和媽媽分享了少男的秘密，他才不要跟弟弟還有同學老師分享勒，也不要跟奇怪的人分享。那個人害他第一次感覺印記羞羞（熱熱的），是高二開學前溫尚翊背著吉他朝他走來，學長拍拍他的肩說社長給你，副社長給他，陳信宏說欸怎麼會，不是吉他比較強就交給誰嗎？學長說可以啦、你們兩個搭起來剛剛好。  
「剛剛好」這個詞太唬爛小了吧。遲到的溫尚翊把頭髮又剃短了，不過明明是陳信宏暑假補修學分才早到學校，又哪能算是溫尚翊遲到呢。學長把吉它社的未來與社辦鑰匙一人給了一支，屬於社長的那支鑰匙上面掛了個七龍珠的四星球，是說悟空什麼時候才能得到七顆龍珠向神龍許下那三個願望呢。

數學考卷對折再對折變成了紙飛機，從美術班的窗戶飛出對抗地心引力向藍天張牙舞爪，再不甘寂寞的墜落。領回考卷的過程沒有小小螢幕方格裡的那麼戲劇化，陳信宏那張不及格的數學考卷沒有被溫尚翊撿到，但教官室廣播陳信宏的名字要他領回遺失物時，溫尚翊就在旁邊，陳信宏去教官室領考卷的時候他也在，但社辦裡的管樂隊學姊跟學妹們不知道什麼時候開始都不在了，只剩下留言本塗鴉牆上的你好我是誰。  
幾年後紙飛機在演唱會變成五顏六色的光，從觀眾席落上、從舞台上高傲的飛向藍天，他們把迷惘與挫折混在錄音室的音軌裡，像是個孕婦，不斷的迎接新生。  
幾年前經紀人接的訪談與電視節目廣播還是很喜歡圍繞著明星八卦上進行，例如誰誰誰被拍到在夜市與當時熱戀的誰在逛街，幾年後他們喜歡聊一點深入的，像是愛情萬歲裡的就讓我吻你吻你直到天明，然後穿破你的外衣和你的內衣。情慾愛戀還是八卦主持人的最愛，而他們樂團最愛聊的是那詞曲裡的秘密。

每個人都要被拖出來拷問你身上有什麼秘密，蔡昇晏說——好吧、蔡昇晏說什麼一點都不重要，這世上不就是兩件事：「干你屁事和干我屁事。」所以說蔡昇晏說什麼其實一點都不重要，重要是陳信宏說。  
然而陳信宏沒說什麼，他大腿內側的印記過了那麼多的難產陣痛期還是會熱熱的，一開始他手賤會摸一下或拍一下大腿把注意力移開，不要讓自己表現的不自然，也不要讓任何人發現他的不自然，某方面假仙（假裝）可是他拿手的一齣好戲，連溫尚翊都被騙過，更敏感一點的蔡昇晏也沒有發現，更不用說大喇喇地劉冠佑和石錦航了，不然怎麼可以在那每次音樂節奏之間，從越過銀河望過來的眼眸中維持正常，即使他的心跳與印記都發燙到不可思議。  
怎麼有人可以這樣。陳信宏攤坐在大雞腿錄音台前的旋轉椅上想，欸人想要談戀愛這件事情也太難了吧。

溫尚翊也是有發現那麼一點不對的。  
台大社會系與法律系雙修的肄業高材生不是開玩笑的，從高中的時候陳信宏就一直看過來、一直看，然後笑得很賤的不講話，他第一天把人帶回家睡的時候，他還不會這樣，至少還會一直說不好意思、打擾了，現在連不好意思都不會說，只會一巴掌打到他手臂上，然後又在那邊笑得讓學妹們春心蕩漾，慕名吉他社社長而參加社團的學妹也是很多，只是學長都躲起來把教學妹的工作交給副社長逃脫責任。學姐跟學妹的手摸起來軟軟的，像是男孩子最寶貴的玩具，被吉他鋼弦刮紅的指腹很適合被握在手裡含在口中，可是學姐跟學妹總是要把很多事情連在一起規劃出過多的寄望藍圖，紙飛機沒有馬達可以產生動力，它只有人類大拇指與食指推出去的力道可以加速。  
上訪談節目的時候主持人已經不會問有沒有靈魂印記這個俗濫問題，有又怎樣沒有又怎樣，反正這世上每一個人都有選擇的權利，有靈魂印記的另外一半還不一定是愛要耐心等待仔細尋找感覺很重要的人，本來就愛對了自己心裡那一個情人節每天都過。

石錦航說我覺得她很不錯，好像跟你很合。  
可是他大腿上的印記沒有發燙，至少沒有陳信宏每次看過來對著他惡作劇的時候發燙。對齁、溫尚翊是在高中畢業那一天陳信宏揉著鼻子罵他叛徒的時候，感覺大腿內側的位子燙燙的，他原本以為是害他在學校裡上演大逃殺，躲著那些要把他丟進學校噴水池，當作禮物恭喜他考上台大的機掰同學與吉他社造成的大腿肌肉痠痛。溫尚翊全身濕漉漉在教室裡面脫光，好險女同學們都已經回家慶祝畢業，不然誰敢在教室裡脫光，他換上還塞在抽屜裡的運動服時才在穿上運動褲的那刻發現印記，欸幹不是他故意不穿內褲，是內褲早就濕了，但最好誰會在學校裡放一件內褲預備拉。  
對於溫尚翊來說憋住一個秘密實在太難了，但他也不會像來他家打麻將愛開玩笑的親戚，打麻將胡牌自摸後說要拿著鞭炮去外面放順便跑三圈說大喊我自摸了喊著跟全世界分享。秘密他還是在一群臭男生蹲在路邊夾著汗味與菸味，還有難吃的便當跟沒有氣泡的啤酒裡分享，另一方面他自摸是為了男孩子想要的快感，想著學妹或學姐，或是同學分享過來叫的很色情的日本女優，不過有幾次他臆想對象像是抗拒不了地心引力的紙飛機，不用搖搖欲墜的盤旋就全部砸向那個五月天主唱。  
但現實是這樣的，他總不能拉著某個人就跟人家說欸你要不要看我的靈魂印記，然後把褲子脫下，冒著他的黑龍被人家偷看的風險，雖然他的黑龍很大也一點都不怕被看到，但是溫尚翊不想因為這樣就進警局，還要打電話跟媽媽說我被逮捕了，原因是我脫褲子給人家看我的靈魂印記，這也太蠢了吧。

他的咖稱看起來很好摸。  
陳信宏背對著他蹲著，跟石錦航黃士杰一起研究那些器材與音源線，溫尚翊本來也要去湊一腳，但是已經沒有位子，只好擔任測試員的身份聚精會神地觀察。觀察他的上衣下擺在蹲下時貼上背，過長的下擺被臀部撐起來的線條，好吧、當初溫尚翊也沒有想過高一還跟他差不多高的陳信宏過了一個暑假身高就竄得比他還高一點，明明暑假他喝轉大人（長大人）跟膝蓋關節處的生長痛就很苦很痛，但是還是比不上陳信宏身高突然就竄的比他高，屬於男人比身高勝負欲的自尊心就被砸碎得亂七八糟。雖然身高輸了，但是其他地方溫尚翊握著擼起來的時候，可是自傲的一點都沒輸。  
生活泡沫綠茶的鋁箔包裝被啜飲到被人捏爆的模樣，然後再被吹氣膨脹成四不像，下一步就要拆掉它耳朵丟掉吸管，壓出空氣就會變成扁扁的丟入資源回收分類裡，可樂的鋁罐壓扁時還會發出一點聲音，喝得時候後還有在喉間舌頭上氣泡炸裂劈哩啪啦的快感，可是鋁箔包裝的綠茶不會，生活也不會變成泡沫一樣，但是印有悟空盜版圖像被捏過的爆炸包會。石錦航說的那個她，溫尚翊最後還是有跟人家牽一下小手，女孩嘴唇擦著護唇膏很濕潤，有種在想像之內又有種想像之外，但是牽手不代表心動，親吻只是個嘗試，學姐學妹的面孔已經模糊，像是一張張黑白老照片剪碎在他人生的洪流裡。欸怎麼人想談戀愛那麼難。

給我一個支點，一把吉他，我將舉起他Ｘ的地球。  
事實上要撐起他Ｘ的地球，除了支點與吉他之外還需要很多東西，需要永不滅卻的熱情、永遠不回頭的勇氣，需要很多人事物燃燒青春與心肝肺眼耳鼻，需要承受父母的不排斥到理解到驕傲，才能完成用一把吉他一個支點舉起一整個地球的野望。  
慶幸他們跌跌撞撞的在槓桿原理上左右蹉跎，走錯了路也走對了路，最後人生才能找到最重要可以延續夢想的那條路。必定要經過割捨與毫無預警的犧牲，才能拾起一切。藍色光海在台下形成了波浪，也化作一個龐大的支點，支撐他們把過去現在與未來混在裡面，音軌層層加密變成更多的他和她的未來與秘密。  
可是保守秘密這件事真的很不簡單，有人說秘密不能和三個人分享不然就不是秘密了。溫尚翊身上印記變成所有人都知道的心知肚明，不過有沒有人親眼所見，這個就不好說。但陳信宏的沒有，主要是根本沒有人知道，這個秘密大概也只有三個人知曉，陳爸、陳媽跟現在比較不欠揍的弟弟，所以那個印記伴他一半人生守著秘密走過漫漫長路，除非他穿著一條四角褲到處晃，還要把腿抬得高高的才會有人看見。

不用女孩子說到底是我比較重要還是五月天比較重要，在溫尚翊的心裡當然是五月天比較重要，只不過他不好意思說出來。溫媽媽和吉他，還有陳信宏長年並列其中，溫爸爸的期望佔據第三。人總是要有個目標活得比較痛快，不然委曲求全實在是太痛苦，溫尚翊超想向天空吶喊，說我超級喜歡你，但也只是想想。實際執行起來還是有些難度，到底誰會像偶像劇裡朝天空吶喊，又不是小孩子，連ＭＶ裡面演員大喊我好想你，他們自己都忍不住笑著吐槽這是在衝三小。  
半途而廢當然比較容易，還不會受傷，說服自己放棄，只是浪費點自我糾結的時間而已，久而久之一切都不是問題。可是陳信宏又說時間是最大謊，他們一起用時間跟瘋狂建構起瘋癲的未來，為什麼要放棄？憑什麼要放棄？憑他大腿內側裡的靈魂印記、憑著對方身邊總是有自己的位子、憑他們應該也是互相暗戀吧！如果告白失敗一定很尷尬，但是不去嘗試又有違背射手的浪漫天性，欸誰叫他一直一直在自己身邊陪伴，沒有一見鍾情總該要日久生情吧！而且他是溫尚翊欸！

自負對告白這件事情沒有什麼鳥用，在心裡大聲喊著不能怕更是沒什用屁用。溫尚翊的心理建設高度跟長度快比蓋起台北一Ｏ一用的Ｈ型鋼疊起來還要多，地基要打得夠扎實建築物才安全，除了鋼構還要綁鋼筋再夾著模板灌上水泥，世界總是要有一個支點才不會崩塌，他總是需要一點勇氣才有愛的初體驗。

如果有一萬種時間點給他選擇，陳信宏都不會希望告白發生在現在。就是Right Now。就因為這樣告白才顯得莫名其妙。  
他還在享受大雞腿購入新的用於烹飪的烤箱發揮作用，烤盤上醃製過後的無骨雞腿排在高溫之下隔著玻璃門都散發著香氣，溫尚翊跟他一起擠在烤箱前面看著那燒紅的溫度管、看著雞皮冒出油脂在烤箱內隔著玻璃無聲劈啪作響，然後他的愛情突然也劈啪作響。

「不要。」  
「蛤？」  
溫尚翊也是想過被人拒絕，但是也沒有想過這個拒絕的答案來的如此之快，促使他下意識蛤了一聲，用最簡單也最複雜的聲音帶出他的疑問。

「蛤什麼。」電熱管的溫度越昇越高，在大雞腿工作室的廚房裡，沒有地下室錄音間的音樂陪伴，只有溫尚翊跟陳信宏之間的角力戰，還有不知道從誰家搜刮來造型奇特的吉它盤子還在水槽內。  
「謀啊丟（沒有啊就）⋯⋯」這下弄得溫尚翊進退兩難，怎麼告個白被打槍的速度比中華電信的光速Ｅ世代還要快，牽牽小手他們是有過，在舞臺上私底下正常打鬧摸來摸去也是有，但以後要親親小嘴不就是不可能了？雖然他也還沒親過拉，但人不能放棄夢想，怎麼想談個你情我願的戀愛怎麼這麼難。  
「丟安捏（就這樣）。」  
陳信宏居然連一個正臉都不願甩給他，專注盯著烤箱裡的烤雞，這也太不給鼓起勇氣吿白的人面子吧！可是不對吧？要不是他的耳朵紅的要命，溫尚翊差點要信以為真陳信宏就是直接打槍他的告白，要不是他們太過瞭解彼此的劣根性，他不就要錯過萬中選一那個對的人。  
「真的嗎？」  
「對啦對啦。」  
「蛤。」  
「蛤什麼？」  
被告白的那個終於願意轉頭看那個鼓起勇氣告白的人，食物的香味在他們之間蔓延，尷尬也是，曖昧到不行的氣氛也是，陳信宏想溫尚翊彎起眼睛露出一臉拎背就知道自得一滿的臉有夠欠揍。

「你明明就很喜歡。」  
「屁勒。」  
「那為什麼我跟學姊在一起的時候你不跟我彈吉他？拎背吉它彈得那麼好，為什麼你不找我組團？」  
「你是老花呀膩（老人嗎）？你談戀愛關我屁事，而且我最好沒有找你辣。」  
「第一個加入SO BAND的人又不是我！」  
「學姊不是也找你組團！」  
「幹管樂隊跟吉他社是怎麼組團拉，是要吹嗩吶順便彈吉他喔！」

到底為什麼要像小學生一樣翻舊帳，管樂隊跟吉他社怎麼湊在一起組團這真是個好問題，溫尚翊早就忘記學姊會什麼樂器了，但一定不是嗩吶，管樂隊跟國樂社還是不一樣的，但他只記得陳信宏跟其他人一起組團時老是從吉他社消失，然後學妹才說他們去練團了，丟下溫尚翊一個人在社團裡跟吉他老師一起氣噗噗的教學弟妹。  
溫尚翊看著陳信宏彎起的眼睛，就知道「喜歡」這個詞具現化後到底是什麼樣子。明明他們現在就很邋遢，穿著短褲跟隨便的上衣，窩在錄音室內不修邊幅的進行一些手指運動，吉他推弦還是錄音室控制台上的推鍵起降，甚至於他們剛剛一起弄了在烤箱裡香味四溢的烤雞，陳信宏的手指按摩一片片無骨雞排還是在台上按著他吉他頸上的鋼弦滑過，他多少次都希望那按著的東西是他腫脹的陰莖。

「欸陳信宏，我超認真的。」

蔡昇晏在錄音室左等右等都等不到剛剛賭輸上樓去弄吃的人下來，罵了一聲幹心想不如叫外送總比那兩個人在樓上搞吃的來得靠譜，他走上樓去廚房就發現陳信宏褲子上屁股那塊有著巴掌大的水印，他翻白眼又罵了一聲幹。  
然後溫尚翊回頭跟他說一句干你屁事。

雞腿排有沒有人吃不重要，反正蔡昇晏嗆他們一句不準在大雞腿打砲就拿鑰匙罵咧咧開車去買吃，順便一去不復返，溫尚翊回嗆了一句才不會那麼沒品，陳信宏在旁邊咧嘴笑到不行。重要是溫尚翊那天晚上撩起陳信宏的褲管，才發現那個在大腿內側成對的印記，終於看見他的命中注定。

誰跟你說好了愛的初體驗，注定要為愛掉眼淚。

\- 

1991年賭俠2之上海灘賭聖（居然是我出生時的電影（怕

五月天 阿信 新浪部落格 給我一個支點，一把吉他，我將舉起地球。  
內文 「或是說：給我一個支點，一把吉他，我將舉起他X的地球。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起也是一直虎頭蛇尾，但是我寫得很開心（此女  
誰跟你說愛的初體驗注定要為愛掉眼淚。
> 
> 其實我本來想寫他們兩個後面應該要打砲，不過我就放棄了（幹  
不知道為什麼寫到「欸陳信宏，我超認真。」就突然覺的就到這裡剛剛好，就應該好好結束了。  
哪天想到我就繼續寫他們打砲（靠邀喔
> 
> 最感謝希圖，雖然此女一直說乾脆讓溫尚翊一直被打槍好了，但我還是很喜ㄜ ，她還說乾脆開安價幫決定溫尚翊是否應該繼續被打槍（幹  
還有靖潾小雪幫我度過溫尚翊被打槍的愛的初體驗


End file.
